He Deserves to be LOVED
by Mashella Snape
Summary: 26 year old college student Emiliana Perez's Best friend goes missing, she figures its nothing she can do it on her own until the King of Hell pays her a visit one night. Now she must find some help in the Winchesters to help her find her best friend and possibly love on the Adventure of a lifetime. [Sam/OFC] [Crowley/OFC]
1. In the Beginning

'Great another bust' 26 year old Emiliana thought to herself as she brushed her long wavy brown hair out of her Blue eyes. She had been looking for days for her best friend Sariva.

- They exited the bar laughing about a guy who was desperately trying to hit on both of them all night long. " Did you see the look on his face, he seriously looked 50 shades of butt hurt when you told him you would not touch him if you were paid" Sari laughed pushing her red hair out of her face her corset top riding up a little bit as she dug around in her pockets looking for her keys. " I know but seriously Nobody can be that desperate like he was eye balling me all night seriously creeping me out by doing so i might add " Ana told her laughing as she reached into her best friends back pocket and pulled out her keys laughing at her. Sari sighed and laughed at the same time " Oh that is bullshit you hid those there!" she said taking the keys " alright so i will call you tomorrow morning and we will set up a shopping trip to get stuff for school" Sari said running over their plan " Exactly but for the love of god don't call me at no 7 AM " Ana told her " Sari gave her a huge cheeky grin " ya know i don't rise before noon" she replied getting into her car starting it and heading off. -

Ana snapped back to present time. day after she had shown up at Sari's house used her spare key to get in and Sari was no where to be found. her bed was rumpled, but there were no signs of struggle. She had checked everywhere, everyone's house she was no where to be seen.

Ana hung her head and sighed helplessly as her hair fell into her face. she looked up. she knew what she had to do but she i hoped the number was the same. Picking up her Cell Phone she went through the numbers her Mom had given her when she needed help. Taking a deep breath she fell Upon the name she needed.

John Winchester.


	2. Chapter 1- People do NOT just POOF!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Emiliana and Sariva.

A/N: This Story is Dedicated to one of my very best friends. she knows she who she is and she knows she is amazing. - Mashella

Chapter 1- People do NOT just POOF!

Emiliana threw her cell phone into her passenger seat " For fucks sakes she has to be around here somewhere I mean people do not just poof... what is this Fairly Odd Parents?! I don't need his help." she stated firmly putting her keys into the ignition and heading home.

After a Shower, a meal and some mind numbing TV with her Huskey Spencer Ana decided it was time to get ready for bed she stood up and with Spence by her side she walked to her bedroom and started taking off her clothes she shivered a bit and then threw on a pair of AC/DC pj pants and a tank top. for a while she laid on her bed book in hand reading her favorite ' The Hobbit" when she felt it. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, she became very uneasy, she felt as though someone were watching her. she lifted her head off the bed and looked towards the dark living room of her tiny one bedroom apartment, she didn't see anything shrugging her shoulders she laid her head back down and continued reading.

About 20 minutes minutes later she heard her floor creak.. ' that floor never creaks unless someone is walking over it' she thought to herself. Spencer lifted her head and growled lightly as Ana climbed silently out of bed Hobbit book in hand she tip toed out of her room without a sound as she moved towards the living room book up ready to strike while her skin felt as though it were crawling. She stood frozen in the stop she had stopped in, her shallow breathing the only thing that could be heard she scanned around the dark room almost looking for a clue that someone was here.

The living room light flipped on causing her to scream lightly while jumping about what felt like 15 feet in the air. A Man Stood there dressed in a suit , bit of stubble on his face not a bad looking man really he was of average build and a smirk on his face. " So you're the one i have heard so much about, Well I must say you are a stunning little thing indeed." he remarked his accent that should could not put her finger on was pretty thick. She stood there her mind racing, she had heard many things regarding her appearance she was about 5 ft 6 , Long brown hair that waved, Stunning blue eyes and was by no means too fat or too skinny she was just right if you asked her.

She blinked and stared at him. now she was pissed she straightened up her back and up and lowered her book " Who the Fuck are you and why in the fucking hell are you in my apartment?!" she snapped at him her eyes blazing. He held out his hand she thought he was going to try to touch her and she was ready, until she felt her feet leave the floor and she looked around with just her eyes and realized she was soaring though the air. She landed roughly on the couch her eyes locked on him and widened her mouth fixed firmly into a tightly line as she felt a force hold her down on the couch causing her skin to crawl all the more.

He cleared his looking her up and down the smirk on his face almost mocking her "To Answer your question A Little Birdie told me about you Emiliana Josephine Perez and well I just had to see for myself. My Name is Crowley and I am the King of Hell I will go where I please." he told her in a calm almost bored tone. Emiliana's eyes about bugged out of her head at the mention of her middle name, she never told anyone her middle name. I feeling crept up in her chest almost like someone was gripping her heart she was going to die here this guy had every chance to kill her. He chuckled when she closed her eyes. "Well I best be getting back to my bird now" he said. Curious Ana opened her eyes and he was gone. Her body could not stop the trembling that took over her as she slid off the couch onto the floor a loud sob escaping her lips as the tears started running down her face. Spencer walked over to her and nudged her with his nose, she hugged her furry friend to her tightly as she regained control of herself. Moving to her feet she moved to her room taking out a couple backpacks she started grabbing everything Books, all her clothes, her dogs things she had no pictures on the walls and everything else could be left behind. calling for her dog they both ran to the car and hopped in. Turning on the Ignition she turned down her music and took her cell phone out of her pocket. her fingers fumbling she scrolled through the names in her contacts while chanting " John Winchester, John Winchester god damn...ah ha!" she cried out victoriously as she hit the call button and placed the phone to her ear. Voicemail. Fuck. she listened and took down the number that it told her to call. hanging up her cell phone she dialed the number and waited while it rang.

She heard someone pick up and held her breath as she waited.

"Hello?" the sleepy male voice asked through the receiver

Ana let her breath go and shivered turning on her heat.

"Hello I'm so sorry to bother you at this hour I got this number off of John Winchester's voicemail." she explained while stroking Spencer's fur.

she heard a bed creak over his phone and the man sighed " and how did you get his cell phone number?" he asked curiously

she sat back into her seat " My mother gave it to me a long time ago and said if anything weird or unexplainable happened to call me him and he could help figure out what was going on" she told him. He Groaned and she cut him off " Look some guy just popped up in my damn house, said his name was Crowley he eyeballed me and I'm honestly not sure if he was hitting on me or not but he fucking disappeared. just up and fucking poofed!" she said her voice getting a bit choked up with tears as she goes the tears were flowing down her face and the tremble that was back in her voice were not something she could control.

"My name is Emiliana Perez , And I need your help" she sobbed helplessly.


End file.
